


if I could say these things sober

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Zoro really didn't ever need to know how Trafalgar likes being fucked, or how amazing his tongue is,orabout his weird, nerdy obsession with coins."





	if I could say these things sober

**Author's Note:**

> Law is basically just mentioned in this drabble. It's all drunk ramblings from Luffy and Zoro quietly bonding with the idiot he chose to follow—yet proudly calls captain.

The captain's drunk.

How Zoro knows this? Being Straw Hat Luffy's unofficial right-hand man involves similar thinking patterns, that, accompanied by the bittersweet smell on his captain's breath, and the fact that his captain promptly plopped on him after swaying unsteady and grinning more goofily than usual. And the rambling. Damn, _the rambling._

There are just some things a first mate is not meant to hear about their captain. Particularly, their captain's love life. Which, his captain promptly began talking about as soon as the rubbery idiot plopped on him as though he were a couch or makeshift bed.

"—Trafal-guy does, does," Luffy hiccups, "this—this tongue thing, and—Zoro, _Zoro_ ," his captain rambles, meeting his eyes with an uncanny intensity despite being drunk, "It's _amazing_. Like, like, he can do things with his tongue that's almost _better than meat."_

Zoro cocks a brow. Nice little tidbit about Trafalgar Law, he knows how to use his tongue. Shit. What the fuck is his life now?

" _And_ —and," Luffy rambles on, still flailing his arms as if it helps make his point. It makes him appear more like a drunk seagull trying to take flight. Basically, a disaster waiting to happen. This particular disaster will be falling backwards.

Zoro rolls his eyes, placing a steadying hand on his shorter captain's back. Luffy continues on obliviously, like it's Zoro's _duty_ to keep his drunk ass from meeting Sunny's floorboards.

"He's so _nerdy_ , Zoro. Like, he collects coins, Zoro. _Trafal-guy_ _collects coins_. Like, how cute is that?"

Hearing Luffy use 'cute' in the same sentence with 'Trafal-guy' is just weird. Not the weirdest thing Zoro's had to hear in this crew with this man as his captain, but pretty damn close. Instead of answering his captain's drunk rambling, Zoro simply stares.

"You're drunk," Zoro states.

Luffy gives him a look, frowning. "Well, _yeah_ Zoro. It's a party!"

Zoro rolls his eyes, "Why don't you call, Trafalgar?"

His captain brightens.

"Shishi!" Luffy laughs, "Good idea, Zoro!"

Once again, Zoro finds himself with a lap full of captain when the rubbery idiot attempts to stand on wobbly legs.

Luffy pouts up at him, his black, messy hair brushing against the swordsman's bare chest from where he's promoted Zoro from couch or makeshift bed—probably both— to recliner.

Zoro grins, pinching rubbery cheeks, earning a harsher pout and _"Stupid Zoro!"._

"Looks like you'll have to call your Trafal-guy tomorrow."

Luffy huffs, "Zoro did that on purpose."

Zoro's grin widens. "Payback, Captain." He continues, snorting at the idiot's glare. "I didn't need to know how Trafalgar likes being fucked, or how amazing his tongue is, _or_ his weird, nerdy obsession with coins."

Luffy looks confused as to why anyone wouldn't want to hear about his Trafal-guy, as if the idea is inconceivable. But he doesn't say anything, merely pouts at Zoro as if the swordsmen is being idiotic. Before he abruptly breaks the silence.

"I really love him, you know?" Luffy says quietly, as if Zoro didn't realize it the first time his captain passed up breakfast to hold a sleeping Trafalgar that, according to his crew, hadn't slept in three days.

"I know." Zoro says simply, closing his eyes. "He loves you, too."

He doesn't see his captain's face, only hears a simple, quiet, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a Tumblr! monkey-d-anea.tumblr.com I mostly reblog, but sometimes I post. This fic was inspired from a Tumblr post about Law's hobby which is collecting commemorative coins. I think it was posted by, what-the-fuck-is-one-piece.


End file.
